Debut of Sisters
by Sanhec123
Summary: Yang and Ruby go to Junior's club one night and it looks like Junior's having trouble with entertainment, so Yang offers some help for free services of course.


Debut of Sisters

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: Yang and Ruby go to Junior's club one night and it looks like Junior's having trouble with entertainment, so Yang offers some help for free services of course.

The Debut

Walking into a club we see a young woman dragging another girl with her. The young woman was wearing a white tank top that hugged her chest and Black open zipper hoodie with a stylized flame design on the back, she was also wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and black knee high boots. She had bright sun blonde hair which was pulled into a puffy ponytail. Her violet eyes were alight with mischief. The poor girl being dragged by her was a young redhead wearing a black dress shirt with red accents that was a little loose but tucked into a pair of knee length black and red stripe pattern khaki shorts. She had stockings that went from red to black and into a pair of black combat boots. She also wore a red hood which the blonde woman was currently gripping the hood of. Her silver eyes were in a glare as she was dragged towards the club.

These women were Yang Xiao-Long and Ruby Rose, sisters and huntresses-in-training. Yang was dragging Ruby into the club because she wanted Ruby to start socializing like a normal person. Of course when she walked in she didn't expect to see Junior yelling at his men. Getting closer she could hear him.

"You moron, I can't believe you forgot to book the entertainment for tonight!" Junior was shouting.

Yang stopped in her tracks causing Ruby to slam into her. With a grunt Ruby stood up before looking at Yang then paling when she saw the mischievous gleam increase ten fold. Groaning she just accepted her fate in whatever plan Yang had in mind all of a sudden.

Junior soon found himself in a headlock curtesy of Yang, "Hey there bud, seems like you have a problem?"

Junior groans before slumping in defeat and nodding. He just knew she was gonna do something to him or want something.

"Me and my sister here will help you out, if you give us some freebies of course," Yang grinned evilly as she tightened her grip on his head. Junior struggled but in the end of gave up before sighing and nodding his in sorrow.

"Damn you blondie," he spoke with disdain before pointing at the band instruments set up and his henchmen. "It was suppose to be a live performance by a young group."

"Oh what group?" Yang asked while she held onto Ruby's hood keeping her from escaping.

"Some group named Banatest or something," Junior sighed as he turned around and started serving drinks again.

"Hmm," Yang smiled before dragging Ruby up to the stage.

Ruby sighed as she gazed nervously at the growing crowd.

Yang yelled, "Hello night goers!"

The crowd looked up at them questionably.

The guitarist started playing a little before Yang came in.

"I drop in with my face to the wind  
Spin 180 for the win  
But I cant find my feet its like I lost the beat  
Mid air and there's no plan B's  
Hit the streets"

She started out getting the crowd interested before continuing.

"Look before I leap again  
Skeleton filled with adrenalin  
How can I know that I got what it takes?  
When I've come so far, through the rain  
Bear the pain

Makes no difference now  
Face myself or get taken out  
One more time got to live this loud  
Back to the wall no turning around"

With that the crowd started to cheer and dance slightly. Even Ruby started nodding her head to the beat. Yang continued again.

"It's too late it's my fate  
I can't turn around  
There's no fear, in the mirror  
To hold me down  
I'm too far, from the start  
No I'm in too deep

I've got to stick to the plan  
Cause there's no plan B (No Plan B)"

Surprising the crowd and Yang Ruby came in with a quick hardcore scream repeating "No plan b"

"No turning back (No Plan B)  
There's no other path (No Plan B)"

Yang had continued again with Ruby adding in. Then all of a sudden Ruby shocked them all again.

"(My life is so curious  
A thousand pictures cut me off  
I was betrayed by everything  
I tell you a story of my life  
My voice will stick it in and bleed it out  
I crash the wall you change no other way

I walk on glass now  
Stop praying any more  
No turning back, no thinking now  
I'm leaching out my destiny)"

When Ruby finished her scream session everyone was cheering for her and going out of control.

"It's too late it's my fate  
I can't turn around  
There's no fear, in the mirror  
To hold me down (This is your turn)  
I'm too far, from the start  
No I'm in too deep (Don't look away)

I've got to stick to the plan  
Cause there's no plan B

No turning back (You scream outside)  
There's no other path (No one can crash me down)

And I know that this road is my destiny  
I've got to stick to the plan  
Cause there's no plan B  
All I know is I can't turn back  
Got to leave it in the past  
All I know is I can't turn back  
Got to leave it in the past"

Yang and Ruby were now moving around the stage and dancing a little to the beat. They crowd was enjoying themselves as well with their cups and bottles raised as they cheered or sometimes sung along.

"Cause this is the only road I've ever known,  
There's no way that I could start again, Again

It's too late it's my fate  
I can't turn around  
There's no fear, in the mirror (This is your turn)  
To hold me down  
I'm too far, from the start  
No I'm in too deep

I've got to stick to the plan  
Cause there's no plan B

No turning back (You scream outside)  
There's no other path (No one can crash me down)

And I know that this road is my destiny  
I've got to stick to the plan  
Cause there's no plan B"

Yang finished up the song as Ruby was breathing heavily but smiling as the crowd was applauding loudly and asking for more but were disappointed when the two girls had to leave. Ruby and Yang waved as they rushed out but promised that they would come back someday.

A/N: A little song fic I had in my head thought I would do it. Like it, hate it, whatever hahaha. Enjoy!


End file.
